Monster Lovin'
by Klei
Summary: There is really nothing to say about this except Fleshy Shadow/Grunt/Brute/Daniel. Written for Kinkmeme.  Yes, Amnesia has a Kinkmeme. :3   Warnings for High Octane Nightmare Fuel and a bit of a cracky premise.


**Monster Lovin'

* * *

**

**A/N**

**Klei: **My first Kinkmeme fill and first Amnesia fanfic, all in one! Woot!

**Daniel: **Amnesia has a Kinkmeme now? AMNESIA? The game many consider one of the scariest horror games of the YEAR?

**Klei:** :D

**Daniel: **…WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?

**Klei: **Daniel's distress aside, the prompt was as follows: Fleshwall/MrTall/MrFace/Daniel. Naturally, I jumped on it immediately. :3

**Daniel: **…

**Klei: **Nooooo, his sanity is slipping! I thought only the dark and paranormal did that!

**Daniel: **And fans.

**Klei: **…Fair enough.

* * *

Daniel shivered as he stepped into the water. What if that _creature _was there again? And that time, there were no boxes to stand atop should he get too tired to keep running… No, no. The logical part of his mind assured him that there was just no way the water-lurking monster could have made it down there. Though invisible, the splashes were quite sizable… It wasn't like it could fit through the pipes, right? Then again, there were a lot of things happening that he hadn't thought possible.

The creatures after him were horrific beings, only made worse that his observations about them were but brief snippets of their entire form. He could recall a long, mangled jaw… Or was it a split head? A shiver ran up his spine. No, he didn't want to think about it… If he did, he would surely lose his mind.

His skin itched, as if bugs were crawling all over him. The rational part of him knew it was simply not the case, but Daniel couldn't help but scratch at them relentlessly as he continued. Every splash had him on edge, even if they always turned out to be caused by his own movement through the sewer water. He had to stay sane… He had to find Alexander… He had to kill that man, avenge himself and all the innocents whose lives he had taken!

A growl came from around the corner, sending him scurrying in the other direction. Not another of those _creatures! _In a blind panic, he surveyed his surroundings, hoping there would be some way out… There had to be!

That was when he saw the stairs. Yes! He was going to be okay! He just had to get up there and hide somewhere! Both hopeful and terrified for his life, Daniel made a mad dash up to the door, opening it up and slamming it shut behind him. As long as he could find a place to get behind when the monster broke through it, everything would be alright… They never looked too carefully, he could get away, and…

The room was covered in the Shadow's fleshy form, the walls pulsating with the disgusting red tissue. Strewn about were what looked to be pieces a corpse. On closet inspection, however, the corpse…

Daniel let out a scream. It was none other than the corpse of one of the beasts trying to kill him. W-was it truly dead? And what had killed it?

He trembled as one of the fleshy masses on the wall increased in size. So that was what had happened… He had to get out of that room, fast.

Suddenly, something slammed into the door. Right, the monster from before! He had to hide! But where? The fleshy being was everywhere! If he got too close, or touched it, he would be torn apart just as his pursuer had been!

On the other hand… If he didn't hide, he _would _be torn apart by the monster slamming whatever-its-limbs-were against the door. Deciding it was worth the risk, he turned from the door to find a hiding spot. Just as he lifted his foot, however, he tripped over the torso of the trisected creature and fell forward, landing on the floor with a thud. No, no! He had to get up! He had to…

Pieces of the door flew everywhere as the monster made its way in, and Daniel bit his lip at the sound of its roar and footsteps. Well, that… That was it, he supposed, wondering whether or not to continue staring at the floor a few inches from his face or turn around, at least try to fight back against it…

The decision was made for him, as it turned out, the monster roughly grabbing him by the shoulder and forcing him onto his back. For a moment their eyes met. The face of the revolting creature, if it could it even be called a face, was completely split open, teeth positioned in various places within. Instead of a left arm, it sported a blade, and the only thing covering the rest of its body (or perhaps even holding it together) was what looked to be a barrel of some sort, and… And…

Why hadn't it killed him yet?

In fact, it wasn't even looking at his face anymore. Though the knife was certainly being put to use, it wasn't cutting into his chest. Just his clothing, wet with sewer water. The panic from before began to ebb away, replaced by a newfound confusion.

He heard another roar from not too far off, and the panic returned.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a hoarse voice, perhaps the first time he had used it for anything but the occasional whimper since he had woken up with his memory missing. The brutish creature didn't respond, instead succeeding in tearing his shirt and trousers open. Wait… What?

The monster the second roar had originated from appeared behind the other, looking similar to the one whose torn up remains were still all over the room. Screaming with complete and utter terror, Daniel frantically struggled to get free, only succeeding in cutting his hip on the blade-arm of the brute.

What was going on? Why was the grunt helping the brute tear off all of his clothing? They didn't intend to torture him to death, did they? "Please, stop, just kill me quickly," he begged as the grunt shredded what remained of his undergarments. He almost completely forgot about the fleshy mass nearby, still growing in size.

It wasn't long before he was completely exposed. Daniel shivered. The air was cold, and the moisture still covering his body only made it worse. "What's happening?" he demanded, only to look downward and see the last thing he expected.

"N-no…" was all he could manage, wildly shaking his head back and forth as the brute's erection came into view. It was just as mangled as the rest of the creature, ghostly pale with a gash in the side. It was absolutely disgusting… And the tip was pressing into his entrance.

"Please, no!" he said again, horrified. "No!" His breath hitched as it was forced inside. No, no, no! It hurt! It was humiliating! He went to try and shove the brute off, but the grunt was holding his arms… One wrong move and its blade-like fingers would slice them clean off.

Every inch of the thing was pure agony, a burning pain that only got worse the further it went in. "Stop!" Why? Why were they doing it? He almost wished they had just killed him! "Please stop!" He inhaled sharply when it was all the way in, trying not to whimper. It hurt… It hurt… It hurt…

But he supposed he deserved it…

Daniel cried out as it began to thrust, pressing the flat of its blade-arm against his stomach to keep him from moving around too much. It burned, it stung, and from the sight of the blood on the brute's prick, he was bleeding as a result. He continued to ramble on, pleading with it to stop, much like his victims had begged him. He couldn't take it anymore!

Lubricated by blood, the thrusts became faster, repeatedly striking the same spot. Daniel's cries of agony were slowly turning into pants and little moans of pleasure. He hated it, he hated it… The fact that it felt good only added to the humiliation of the whole thing. "P-please…" he gasped, though he no longer knew if it was to stop or to continue.

That was when, with his eyes shut, he felt something press against his lips. As if things couldn't get any worse, the grunt was pressing his own misshapen erection into Daniel's mouth, the brunette unable to fight back for fear of its claws cutting into his cheeks open instead. Its sagging, partially rotted sack was all but draped over Daniel's forehead, the flesh itself filling his mouth with its utterly foul taste.

It was at that point, unable to help but buck his hips back against the brute viciously rutting into him, that Daniel wished they would just take his life already. Though there was a carnal enjoyment in the whole thing, body assaulted with pleasure, every rational part of his brain was screaming for it to end.

Suddenly, like an answer to his prayers, the brute suddenly stopped. Within seconds, the fleshy substance that Daniel had almost completely forgotten about blasted the being apart. The grunt was next, blasted several feet away and split like the others. Getting up onto his knees, he spat out the dismembered cock of the creature, sighing with relief.

It was short-lived, however, by the realization of something important. His savior had been the Shadow itself. And the Shadow was most certainly on the verge of killing him. Not even bothering with his clothes, he once again tried to dart away to freedom, only for the red mass to stick to his ankles. Though it was warm, he knew he was doomed if he couldn't get free… Slowly but surely, it began to crawl up his legs, putting him chest-down on the ground once again. "No!" He tried to pull himself free, but it was hopeless. He was completely stuck, once again, about to die.

Or at least he thought he was about to die.

Instead of devouring him like Daniel had first expected, a part of it was forcing its way into his already abused entrance. "Stop!" he cried, already knowing it was hopeless. If the monstrous but at least humanoid beings refused to listen to him, he doubted the Shadow would. Taking a deep breath, he bit his lip and tried to simply bear with the pain. There was no fighting back. All he could do was wait it out.

Again he opened his mouth and began to pant. The slimy, fleshy substance was thrusting into him at a breakneck pace, far faster than the monsters had. Thick and pulsating, it pounded into his prostate with inhuman strength. Daniel clawed at the floor in front of him, vision hazy. So full, so good, so…

It was the entity he had gone to Brennenburg to avoid in the first place! And it was made of what looked like decomposing flesh!

Nonetheless, he couldn't stop himself from climaxing, arching his back and spilling himself all over the floor. It wasn't enough to stop the Shadow, though, even as he collapsed to the floor. He could still feel it thrusting into him at full force as the reality of the situation start to set in. No, he had to get free! He had to-

Why did it feel like there was fluid being released into him?

"No!" he gasped, despite knowing it wouldn't stop what was happening. What was it filling him with? Somehow he doubted it was semen… At last it pulled out, giving Daniel the chance to turn his head around and see for himself.

Blood. It had filled him with blood. He knew it wasn't his own, because there was simply no possible way he could have survived losing that much.

He screamed and stood up, finding that the Shadow seemed to have retracted. Letting the remainder of blood spill to the ground, Daniel took one look at his shredded clothing before realizing that he would have to make the rest of the trek through the castle completely naked.

…Hopefully Alexander wouldn't laugh too hard.

* * *

**A/N**

**Klei: **Little did Daniel know, Alexander was floating about in the nude himself. They proceeded to have a nekkie party when he reached the Inner Sanctum, and everyone died. The End. :3

**Daniel: **You're aware that you're making it hard to take this game seriously anymore, right?**  
**


End file.
